Conventional methods of producing distilled water rely on using electricity or fueled fire to heat cold water. The use of combustable materials or electricity to produce distilled water is not economically sound. In addition, the apparatus involved is generally large and the process quite complex, making the price for such apparatus high. For these reasons, generally only hospitals, pharmaceutical and chemical plants are equipped with means to produce distilled water. It has not been possible or economically reasonable for the general public to produce its distilled water in the home.
The purpose of the present invention is to improve the above mentioned defects and to provide an automatic water distiller of simple construction which is safe and convenient and which is not susceptible to malfunctions.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic water distilling device which may be installed on the roof of any home, office school, etc. at low cost, or which may be conveniently used on fishing vessels and the like.